


Circles around the Black Crown

by silpexx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: <- accidental and based in smth stupid I did irl, Comedy, Confessions, Crown Necklace Theory, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Drunken Confessions, I didn't tag them lol, M/M, Rox Nam Xi Ka and, Surprise Kissing, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight trio show up, Underage Drinking, but for one scene so, date at the park, these boys are stupid and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpexx/pseuds/silpexx
Summary: When Sora realizes his feelings for Riku, he decides to return the Black Crown Necklace and redefine their oath. Unfortunately, Sora bought the wrong bottle from the convenience store and ruined Riku's perception of his confession.Hijinks ensue.





	Circles around the Black Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ren for letting me ramble a scenario based on this {https://twitter.com/ZSkayr/status/1167546548747722753 - https://twitter.com/ZSkayr/status/1168272310937239552 } and Ceci for encouraging me to make them into a fic!!!
> 
> Here are some warnings tho:  
1\. I've never kissed anyone  
2\. I don't drink alcohol and don't know what that looks like  
3\. If Riku is getting dragged too much it's because he deserves it over the 0-8 score at the Island minigame
> 
> Basically, sorry if it's unrealistic. Let's enjoy the Ultimania's nudge to the Theory closer to reality!!
> 
> (Oh and in case you didn't know, here's the theory: https://blowingoffsteam2.tumblr.com/post/187381734869/today-this-day-august-30th-in-the-year-2019-we)

It was not important to keep track of the time, but Sora kept staring at his gummiphone anyways: 08:39 PM, more than a quarter before his video call time with Roxas. Once he got past a cross street and two more squares, he’d be ready to discuss the next upcoming reunion with the twilight town gang. It was an habit Sora held with those guys and the Wayfinder trio. The arrangement was very beneficial to Sora's soaring school grades: he couldn’t be on time if homework accumulated and consumed his free time out of world watching duty. Another benefit? He saw his friend in non world-threatening contexts!

Sora blinked and stared at the night sky. Since when does he think so much about his new normal? All that mattered was everyone being fine and connected with each other’s heart! It’s not like he saw his friends in his adventures all the time. He didn’t miss those days at all. He had decided to reconnect with his own world and that was fine.

No, thinking too much again. Dang, what’s making him think?

A car’s engine rose his gaze to his left. Right across the street, Riku was getting better grasp of his bag of groceries while waiting for a car to cross. A smile drew on Sora’s face at the sight of his friend checking his boots for mud and rolling up his handbag’s band. Because of the blue filter of the night and the pink diffusion from a nearby street lamp, Sora felt his heartbeat soar. He raised his hand in greetings when the moving car’s headlight rendered the word in his mouth silent. Riku was haloed in white, right when his green eyes landed on Sora’s. The sight mentally transported Sora to that city where his heart got lost. The light darkened Riku's silhouette, reminding of another image: Riku’s backside against purple and white light. Sora couldn’t remember why, but the image always brought him absolute terror. 

So Sora got his hand frozen midair even as the car had passed by. Riku just raised an eyebrow and waved, smiling before crossing towards his own home. Sora scrunched his eyes and shook his head, staring at his hand and his own chest. This heartbeat and this charm on his person reocurred in the school lockers, reports at the tower, bedroom hangouts, passing parcels and lines at the market. His heart soared to the friend he always saw from his childhood to the day it all started, the voyage to get him back and his own cross with death. Riku was always there.

_And I want him closer than that._

Sora gasped and lost his gaze everywhere. Was this always his thought? Why he moved closer as soon as he spotted the guy? Why is it now that he realizes he loves Riku? Sora scratched his bangs and looked at the time. Shoot, lost call from Roxas. He picked up the pace back home and soared straight for his bedroom. Bouncing on the mattress, he unlocked his gummiphone and flared his nostrils at the last text messages of Ventus and Kairi. His thumb hovered on Kairi’s chat, breaking his mood as he snorted at a picture of the lucky charm covered in ketchup: “I was aiming for the fries I swear.” Hijinks like that made it worth it to give up Oathkeeper.

Sora shoot standing up. _Wait_

_I still have Oblivion._

He punched his pillow. _Shit._ He still had Riku’s black crown necklace! Sora really just kept it after Riku had lost it in his, his fall to darkness. Oh my god. Riku had kept the necklace even in the darkest hours when circumstance severed their friendship. Maybe that’s why when they reunited, Riku never demanded it back?

Sora’s knuckles went white gripping his own silver crown necklace, the other hand flipping drawers and old wrappings. Were the heck did he leave it? Roxas ringtone screeched while Sora’s big shoe caught on rock candies, slipped and fell on a fortunately placed plushie of a moogle. Weakly reaching for his phone, he braced himself for Roxas’ naggering. Many “yes” betrayed his attention distraught by the sorry sight of his room. It’s gonna take too long to search for the black crown necklace! Unless,

“How do I know you’ll pick us up in time?!”

Going to fly over to Twilight Town and bring the crowd to Destiny Islands. It would take around an hour to the world and back. Right before he’d have only two hours of free time if he doesn’t slack at his lab report and formatting the report for Destiny Island’s state of darkness. Dang, Riku’s assignation to go for the food would take so short in contrast.

“I won’t. I’ll switch with Riku this time, because I’ve been too much of a slug.”

“Sooo-ra! How many times do I have to tell you to get a fucking schedule? Or study with Kairi for fuck’s sake!”

Sora laughed and scratched at his forehead, driving the convo to other amenities to end with a laugh from the other side. Sora placed his phone by his window and got to bed instantly. If he wants to have time to find the necklace he’ll need to get through school quickly, ditch volleyball at break to catch on the homework and get home straight away. Formatting takes an hour for quantity more than quality, but once it’s off his back, he can disarm the monster of his room in two hours and get the drinks for the meetup in less than the hour it’d take to fly to his friends instead. That reminded him to shoot a quick text at Riku asking to exchange their duties. He sighed in relief and looked at the ceiling. He had to get it now, right? Because it wasn’t fair for Sora to have the two necklaces. Just like then, when Riku gave Sora the silver crown…

Yes, he remembered in clarity before the adventures were over. The lateness of Sora’s epiphany made his desire all the more important: not to repeat that oath of protection. He’s sincerely tired of Riku spending all his life standing out of Sora’s circle and protecting him. If Sora could find the black crown, he could reel him right in where he wants him to be.

A ding made Sora lift his phone knowing what he would see on the screen. “Sure” was all that Riku typed. With a smile, Sora wrapped in his blankets and closed his eyes, giving his silver crown pendant a kiss. Without words, he’ll tell Riku he sees him.

And he’s gonna be at his side from now on.

♕♛** ——— ○ ○ ○ ; ; ; ; ;**

The big moment will come, real soon.

But first, Sora must find the Crown somewhere in his wasteland of a bedroom. All cabinets emptied and refilled, Sora checked socks actually mixed with the socks and transparent rulers were apart from his loose photographs. He could breathe more easily after cleaning for two hours, but the object of anxiety was still out of sight. He scratched his cheek and stumbled with a sports bag. Grumping, he pulled it from under his bed and placed it next to a trunk. Sora blinked at the trunk twice, buried under notes and clothes next to his desk, almost like it didn’t contain his clothes from his second (actually third) adventure. Almost desperately, Sora opened the trunk and dug in the black pants’ pockets. He had to unstuck his hand from the yellow belt to see the two items in his claim. 

“Ah, of course.”

One of them could be addressed later. Right now, time was running out and Sora was still half changed. He hurried to put on his old pants and ran like a devil to the best convenience store for snacks. It’d be quite the weight to carry platain chips, to-go fish sticks, enhancements for sandwiches (aka mustard is the best sauce!) and 2 rounds of soda, but Sora knew he’d just have to struggle to an alley and safely drop everything in his inventory. He read how long it’d take to cook the fish sticks to be ready, though, and bolted for the dragon fruit sodas. Those were Riku’s favorites right? And everyone would taste something different! 

Sora barely read one label and picked all the black, brown and magenta accentuated bottles he could reach and shoved everything on the cashier’s reception. Few words prompted him to nod and scan like a madman. Sora had never payed so fast and bolted out of a store with his arms full. Before he noticed it, he had already arrived at Kairi’s house. Her timing to open the door and draw half the stuff in was awesome. She sensed they were against the clock because she started preparing the pans without Sora’s input. Later, both friends had barely extracted the first tray from the oven when Riku opened the door with a confident “Hey.” Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, Xion and Námine made faces close behind. 

Though they always did as they pleased, there was a certain pattern to the kid's reunions: Kairi took the girls to herself of course, but they also competed with Pence on heartless lore. Hayner dared Riku to test strength to lose everytime and yes, Roxas checked no magic was used at all. Even if he knew how it was going to end, Sora couldn’t get tired of watching every match, learning certain arm contours till Roxas pulled his hair to the couch. He and Olette loved to listen to Kairi expose the conflicts of Destiny Islands’ school corridors and get updates on the most dramatic individuals. Sora liked to be supportive, but he couldn’t help get drawn to the corner where Riku and Xion now played cards against Naminé and Pence. Anytime they finished, Riku and Xion would talk and the later would give Sora some glances. This time, she widened her eyes and went back to chatting with the usual friendliness. Is it because she’s his replica that he feels called out? It’s not like she could sense his new feelings or anything. Kairi's approaching figure would distract her from that.

Sora aimed to get to Riku, but felt his mouth draw a tight smile at Hayner’s shout from the kitchen: fish sticks done and sodas ready for the gulp-in-one-go challenge. After helping serve food, Sora chewed thankful with excuse to be silent and figure a way to gesture Riku to the corridor or the guest room, tell him they need to talk without kicking off his overthinking, reveal the necklace and say it’s not fair he’s not holding on his piece. Then he could hold his hand, at least. Given everything Riku should like him but… he’s always so casual and tact when they’re talking. It’s not Sora’s fault that Riku’s actions had enveloped him with a strength he wanted to experience directly, not around him.

Oh wait, it’s time for the drinking challenge.

Sora got to the bottles first and paused for a while, noticing something funny about one of them. He meant to inspect it close when Roxas dragged him with one arm to a pillow circle to commit to the challenge. He’s seated when he notices a completely different name, and Xion’s fingers announce the “three!” before he can read further.

Riku was doing very well. Okay, he must follow. Bottoms up, and the boy almost chokes. Is the soda expired bitter? The others kept gulping, so Sora let the wave of his competitive spirit take him. A growl escaped him when he finished, drawing everyone’s stares in confusion. He shrugged, and Naminé announced Olette won this time. She got to pick a movie as the winner. Though the plot was Sora's type, the night was heavily empty with Sora’s unwelcome commentary rivaling Naminé’s. He just couldn't get to focus on the movie or Xion and Naminé’s discussion of it. Riku picked on Sora's cue and did all the feedback. So fortunate, since the colors around Sora seemed to be, blurring a bit into each other? And later he barely drew a word when Roxas and Riku started bickering. Everyone’s voices were distant, but Riku’s arm next to him was very steady to lean on. It even wrapped around him when the guests stood up to leave. At least his ears worked enough to give back the goodbyes, but he needed to put extra energy to move his mouth smoothly. Making words. What was taking that from Sora? When the guests got into the gummiship, Sora finally looked at the bottle he was holding on to. It contained alcohol.

_OOOOOOooooooh wwonderful._

His friends seemed to catch on his messed energies because Kairi took the keys to the gummiship, leaving Riku and Sora to walk back to their homes. Riku patted Sora’s shoulder to go forward. Sora found out he thankfully could walk, but still he worried. Was he gonna find out in the worst way he was a light drinker? At least the effects were hitting him slowly. He knew what he was doing: it was just, getting more difficult to move.

“Hey, since when are you nervous around the Twilight town gang? “

“Huh, why do you say that?"

“You were sticking to me when you're the light of the party: swinging here and there, getting everyone in your circle and thriving on your joy bouncing around.” Riku chuckled, unaware of the sappyness slip he just went on. Past Sora would’ve felt insulted, but Sora actually felt his heart hammer with embarrassment and affection. Riku thought he was this wonderful!

Sora’s blue eyes got stuck on the eye crinkle that accompanied Riku’s chuckling. This isn’t the first time he paused in staring at Riku’s eyelashes. They cup his eyes so perfectly, but what if he raised that curve just a little? An eager hand rose.

“But today you seemed slower, low on energy. Did you run a marathon before coming in or something?”

Sora has never dropped his hand so fast. Well, as fast as this state let him.

“Is it bad I stayed by your side?”

Riku sputtered and sneered. “When in ever? I just know how you’re around with other people.” Sora hummed and looked at the street. Damn. Acknowledging his physical attraction is gonna leave him frowning at the chances.

“You know I’m not saying you have to be like that all the time, right?” Riku continued after some short silence. Sora squinted with one eye. “I-it’s alright to not be a social goofball! I don’t want to square you or anything for observing what I know of you.” A small laugh from Sora flattened Riku’s smile to a line. Is he embarrassed? Sora poked his cheek twice.

“You’ve been with me since we were kids, remember? Nothing you say about me could ever be bad,” Sora snickered, getting distracted with the sight of Riku’s back hair. That until he continued: “Yes, but, you know in our last adventure you took on so much by yourself.” 

Sora’s heart jumped.

"Riku, I-"

“And I know I'm probably overthinking,” Riku affirmed, halting his walk and turning his body to Sora completely, “but it’s still important to say this.”

Sora had to draw his hands when he almost ran into Riku. They almost brushed so close! He felt a heavy gaze on him and looked up with lips agape. 

“If there’s ever something you’re holding back, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay? I’m always here for you.”

Sora couldn’t tell what face he’s making, but it made Riku blink softly. The graveyard came to his mind, drawing a “Riku” gasp before he could restrain himself.

**○ ○ **╳** ——— **╱♕♛╲** ——— ○ ○ ○ **╳

“You say so much.” Sora dug his hand in his pocket. “…but don’t wear anything that reflects your mind or your heart, or actions.”

Riku squinted a little. He wasn’t being impatient with Sora, no: just intrigued. They rose to the heavens when Sora’s hands suddenly laced behind his neck, drawing a gasp from Riku that weakened the target for Sora’s next weapon: his lips. 

Riku couldn’t close his eyes or even think. Everything is too much: coarse chapped lips grinding his skin, too warm hands keeping his neck firm like a keyblade. It’s like Sora is trying to keep him in place and send his heart on a rollercoaster. Nothing else on his body exists: just the blood rushing to his face and his hairs standing on their ends, his own jaw dropping and twisting in response. Sora presses deeper and opening his mouth, slamming Riku with another taste: a very bitter smell. Wait, it should be sweet like the soda. How did Sora get his hands on alcohol? Now his behavior made sense, and meant Riku had to shove him off. 

He had grabbed his shoulders gently when Sora unlocked his arms, nibbing a little before leaving Riku’s lips with a soft gasp. Before he could grasp a wisp of air, Riku felt a new weight around his neck and his chest. He looked down and felt his pulse somehow accelerate even faster. Sora slammed a hand next to the black necklace pendant and transfixed Riku’s face again with a smirk.

“You think I was gonna let you walk without a crown, king?”

Riku forgot himself and cupped Sora’s cheek. Did Sora subconsciously want to kill him by not letting him breath? 

“There can be…” the light in Sora’s eyes flickers “, no kings,” his head hung, “without crowns…”

Before he could collapse, Riku caught him on his chest, racking his brain on how this was happening. “Sora, why in Destiny did you drink and how?” He’s right on his heart. Oh he better not hear it.

“T-the bottle looked the same, the cashier didn’t notice.” Sora’s arm swung by his sides as he placed his chin on Riku’s chest to look up. “C-can you walk me home?”

Riku just smiled and nodded, locking him at his side with one arm and walking the path of many, many times. But now it was like those times they wore the necklaces together, proudly showing their bond. Riku had pocketed it when his jealousy got his best of him, and simply sighed when he realized he lost it. He was the one who severed that bond after all. When he allowed himself to stand near Sora again and saw him wield Oblivion, he wanted to cry under the weight of his forgiveness. He saved his friendship and brandished it as a weapon. Yeah, that pure self of his past could protect him now.

Riku was convinced Sora had forgotten where his own necklace had come from. He didn’t fuss over it anymore. Sora was so small, and he still wore it like a mark of his skin. Just that was enough for Riku to be content. But if he gave Riku’s black necklace back even if drunk, it’s because some part of him remembers _that day_, right? Should he bring it up? No, he’d feel guilty for forgetting for so long. Riku saw no point to cause that pain, so he won’t let Sora see the necklace back on him and save him unnecessary pain. He had enough memory problems for a life anyway.

There was a question of Sora’s intoxication though. Could a drunk person be so elaborate? Well, at least he knows now Sora is a light drinker for future legal contexts. Maybe the alcohol is what added the kissing thing. Yeah, he’d have to bury how much he enjoyed the kiss and tell Sora he is not bothered in the least. But then it’d be a bad idea to take the necklace off. Dammit, clearing one thing up means explaining the other and causing an unnecessary mess!

A bobbing head hit his side and mind out of further spiraling. Sora’s grip on Riku’s shoulder grew weak, head and knees giving away to his left side. From the right, Riku’s arm acted instantly and drew him back to his side instantly. “Woah, that was close star chaser.” 

“Ugh, why do you say that?” came a growl from Sora. 

“I read people in your state see lots of stars. Did you just try to grab one with your mouth?” Riku sneered and laughed at himself.

“Say that again and I’ll grab yours again.”

Riku laughed harder until Sora tip-toed to get in his face again, then dropping with swaggering. Riku sighed and grabbed his temples. “Gee, I can’t believe that cashier let you buy that.”

“Heh, me neither. The keyblade hero, leader of Keyblade 3 and world hopping savior reduced to a slouch!” Riku frowned in disapproval, telling Sora to knock it off with the insults and raising a fist to the sky.

“Dammit people! Check people’s I.D.s!!! He’s only 15!” Sora cackled and punched Riku's side and swagged them side to side. “I think,” started Sora, drawing back his friends’ eyes, “you talk too much like you’re not still young, Riku. You can’t forget that.”

“Oh Sora I-“ and he left it at dad, raising his arm a little to squeeze a hug over Sora’s shoulders and fasten their pace. “We’re here.” 

Though it was his first time taking a drunk friend home, his flow from the couch to the kitchen, to the sodium bicarbonate and water to the bread and the chips, to watch Sora filling his stomach then standing ready to bolt the bathroom door open, to the bed and the sheets and stepping out to wait, to coming back in and tucking the covers, could not be more natural than butter on bread. 

“Take the mix if you feel gross, and if you feel worse call me, ok?” Riku had the door half closed as he stepped out. “Goodnight Sora-“

“You rest too, my King.”

Riku drew a deep breath, watching Sora stand on his elbows, blue eyes vibrant, stars of the sky outlining his hairs and shoulders in moonlight. Riku exhaled dreamily, blinked heavily and nodded, ignoring mirrors as he stepped to the entrance and locked himself out, checking the handle to make sure. Once done, he looked up to the moon and let his back descend against the door with a sigh. As he closed his eyes and hummed a certain melody, he felt his smile adorn him. To coat him in safety, see that smile exist...

This was all he’d ever dreamed.

** —**╲♕** ————— ○ ○ ○ ( **♛** )**

Sora wanted to change things, but Riku seemed to refuse to give him the chance.

It’s not that he took the necklace off or anything: next time Sora spotted him returning from Keyblade Master duty, he had zipped his jacket all the way to the top. Not even a glint of the chain could be seen if it was there. Sora mouthed “really?,” and prepared to pounce his best friend from a tree. Too bad he just twirled and grabbed Sora by his shirt to stop him from falling. 

“No no, let me go!” Sora flapped his hands while Riku turned him with laughter. “I’m not doing laundry on this coat again, Sora! You know water isn’t free.”

“Yeah yeah. Guess what else isn’t free.”

“What?”

Sora hugged Riku’s waist and spun him effortlessly.

“Having a best friend to walk you home when you don’t know what’s going on!” Sora nuzzled the giant’s back with laughter of his own. His ear attempted to lay there to hear if his heartbeat raced like last night, but Riku’s words made Sora release him: “Haha, I guess! But you don’t need to worry Sora. You just stumbled a little and did nothing unlike yourself. You’re an alright drunk.”

Riku half smirked at him with serene eyes. Oh, so he decided to deny it so Sora wouldn’t be embarrassed of getting drunk on accident. He found out he would’ve preferred if Riku got angry at him if he didn’t like it. But then again, that jacket zipping.

“Hey, it’s not cold season yet, you know?”

“Oh, I just like to be comfy. I zipped it up in Arendelle and ever since I love the feeling!” 

Riku gave a laugh, and another, and another at every chance Sora was getting to talk with him. Even at school he was wearing a jacket with an even more stupid neck! He couldn’t stand it. Why can’t Riku be straight for once?!

Wait, he takes that back. Riku better n o t

But Sora was still fuming. Since normal high neck clothes didn’t have short sleeves he couldn’t look at Riku’s arms! That pushed his patience to the limit after three days. Everyday he climbed the rooftop of his house and tossed his legs over the edge, facing the play island. Even if he was the one with the right to be mad, he had to thread carefully with Riku’s emotional logic. He was more expressive and relaxed now, but still focused on assuaging Sora’s concerns no matter the way. He had to make the reveal an accident and react in his usual cheerful disposition! Then Riku would be confident to talk about the necklace at least. If he did not return his feelings, he wouldn’t want Sora to feel bad about the kiss, so Sora could let it pass. It hurt, but Riku had already done enough on his side of letting things slide for the other’s favor.

Sora drew in his knees, then shivered at the creak of a roof tile. A strong hand held tight and lifted the rest of the guy in an arc, landing and sliding at Sora’s side.

Sora might fucking lose it right there.

“You keep coming up here lately. Is something going on?”

He leaned on his knees and looked away to hide his blushing. _Yeah, you came right when I was feeling bad and opening your jacket and grabbing your shirt and seeing your real thoughts is gonna make me feel better._

“You’re… going to get mad at me.”

Riku sputtered and held his hands up. “Wow, what? Sora, you know I’m literally incapable of getting mad at you!” Sora shook his head and sniffed a little. 

“I lost Oblivion’s keychain!”

And he hid his face. Did he really just say that?! Riku was clearly on the spot because he looked lost looking Sora all over and holding his fists undecided.

“Hey, that’s alright. At least you didn’t break it! Anything lost can be found,” Riku said with a chuckle, raising Sora’s saddened eyes. “Look, I got lost in the darkness, and you found me!" Sora squinted at Riku's poor attempt of a joke, and Riku sighed. "Tell me where you last used it.“

Sora couldn’t help sputtering at that. Okay, he had to think of somewhere where they would have to move a lot but not lose sight of each other… somewhere nice to enjoy the day too! Corona was tempting but the forest was too big. Maybe then something green but contained.

“You remember that park they opened right beside Twilight Town's forest? Recovering public space lost to a big building collapsing? I walked out of the forest through it and absentmindedly switched keychains, when I heard a chick shriek and dove to save it! I must have dropped it right then?” Sora scratched his cheek with a grin, Riku’s flattened eyes not amused.

But he just sighed “Well, you can’t help being a baby. When do you want to go check it?” Sora smiled unfazed by the jab and looked at the setting sun. “Tomorrow, after class? The time passing equivalency gives us plenty of it.” Riku gently patted his back and withdrew quickly. “Deal.” 

** —— ○ ○ ○ **╳** ( **♛** ) **╳** ○ ○ ○ ——**

This was the stupidest deal Riku has ever done.

Even if the park was big enough to toss the necklace anywhere and claim he had found it, how could he look at himself right now? Pretending to look for something safely concealed by a jacket with shank buttons and a thick sweater? The sweater would’ve been enough if he hadn’t realized last moment the fabric leaned if he tilted, exposing the necklace he was wearing. Yes, wearing it was better because he had no pockets and no, magic storage would make it take a while to extract from his inventory. He had to act fast when he found the moment.

Another problem was that Riku genuinely enjoyed the place: Across a gate of star patterns, a vast expanse of hills was lined with star-shaped lamp posts and rock paths. To show him around, Sora took him across the left path through benches and a playground. They walked to the right, passing a wall of vines next to an old tree and a water fountain at the top of a hill. Right behind it was the forest, so Sora descended through the Park’s right side to a valley with a lake. Many tall bushes lined it. To get back to the center of the park, Sora had to parse through a labyrinth lined of tall trees. The center rewarded them with benches, one which Sora climbed atop off and declared they’d start with the trees around them. Riku shook his head, knowing Sora would take many chances to scuttle behind him and hide after pinching him. It took 5 times for Riku to chase him back, except he used his light and darkness ray trick.

“Cheater! Cheater! Ok, let’s split for the playground and fountain now!”

“No, you told me you lost the keychain when you rescued some falling baby chick, remember? Was it any of these trees?” Under Riku’s raised eyebrow, Sora couldn’t help fidgeting with his necklace. Riku had to close his eyes and not look at that. “Uh, well, it actually was one of these trees, so we pretty much already did it.” Riku sighed and spared a glance to Sora and the sun rays breaking through the canopy behind him. “Well, your chase sure got us to look more faster around them than paying attention to details. You’ve got some genius to credit yourself.”

Sora rasped in his sleeve. “R-right.” He undusted his red and black shirt and walked past Riku. Sora treated the quest of the lost keychain with the dignity of any friendly outing. Well, that’s why Riku made himself come despite the crime: Sora would eventually get playful and relax far from the anxiety he saw on the roof. 

At least Sora’s sadness made it clear he didn’t remember giving the necklace. Still, he couldn’t make sense of all his actions. First of all, he took the necklace to a reunion party. Why? He lost track of that question when he saw Sora search through a bush on all fours. Riku giggled at the vibe it gave of a deer’s wagging tail, like Bambi. Now that he looked at Sora's pants, his yellow belts and red pockets pants to be exact, (yes those pants), he wore them to the party too. Maybe he liked to sport that look every once in a while? The pants came from his second saga of adventures, of course he’d miss them. He could've also been caught by the lock and had nothing else at hand. He’s walked in school with the necktie turned backwards so, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise.

“RIKU! Check this out!“

Under the playground’s slider, a squirrel was napping under a mushroom. Riku approached to see Sora snap his gummiphone out. Man, was he really worried about finding the keychain quickly? But the air smelled of hazelnut, and the star lamp posts combined with the leaves to project dreamy shadows everywhere. He drew his own gummiphone and smiled at himself next to a photographer Sora. He was actually smart with the shutter sound off to keep his little secret. 

“Does he have the keychain Sora?”

“No, but I appreciate little guys napping!”

“Good! You should finish inspecting the playground while I search up the fountain, got it?“

Riku left too quickly for Sora’s response, making sure he looked at the ground in his way. He held the lost object under a jacket with a tight neck, but that didn’t stop him from playing in his current role. Besides, he loved the very sight of this park. The fountain he got too had its blue obscured by leaves at the surface. Would Sora believe him if he placed the black crown necklace at the bottom? Riku’s hand went to the first button of his jacket, when the leaves from the floor and the vine wall went flying in all directions.

“Ha! Aeroga is wonderful! I cleared the leaves so it’d be easier for you to look, Riku!” Sora grinned with a triumphant land from who knows where, then stuttered when a bug with a scary looking stinger landed on Riku’s left shoulder. It took no time to slide under Riku’s jacket and make him yelp.

“Agh! What the-“

“RIKUDONTSCRATCH stay still!”

Sora half dragged half sat him at the fountain, slapping his hands away when they tried to stop Sora’s from reaching his jacket. “You have to,“ he pulled the buttons open, “YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF DUMBASS.” Riku just kept squirming and squirming while Sora inspected his torso quickly, then observed his right arm trembling and scrambled to take off that sleeve. With the arm now free, the bug scrambled around Riku’s wrist in perfect lining for Sora to swing it away. Though he stayed still, Riku’s breath was really sharp.

“Riku, I’m so sorry. Your turtleneck sweater is parmesan yellow and, the bug dragged dirt all over it.” Riku merely waved his hand, wrapping his jacket around his hips.

“It’s alright Sora. Let’s just, not use magic for this. I’ll go check out that clear of bushes next to the lake, okay?”

( —— ╰**☆**╮╰**☆**╮╰**☆**╮♕╰**☆**╮╰**☆**╮╰**☆**╮—— )

To Sora’s disappointment, the necklace seemed to be tucked under his shirt. There is no outline to indicate its presence, but Sora is convinced of its presence for Riku’s sudden return to neck-covering fashion. His sudden magic antic to startle Riku did something, at least. He planned to slip and grab his jacket open in the fall but mother nature seemed to want to help in his plans her own way. Sora looked over to the bushes concealing the lake from his view. Could luck strike again?

Sora glided behind the bushes, carefully moving branches apart to get a view of the other side. At the water’s edge, Riku laid on his elbows cooing to a nest of baby ducklings. At the angle, the fabric gave away to the weight of black metal. Riku kept the black crown necklace! Sora mentally hissed “Yes!” and gazed at Riku’s tenderness eagerly. Quick hands drew the gummiphone to catch the moment in film.

One of the baby ducklings waddled to Riku, stopping to peck at the black crown pendant. Riku hummed until the duckling squaked away startled. He tensed and looked in all directions till he landed on Sora, who’s widened eyes pushed the wrong gears in Riku’s mind. 

He jumped on his toes.

_Riku, no…_

A flash of light and darkness teleported him 2 meters away.

“RIKU! GET BACK HERE!”

╳** —— **┈♛┈** —— **♕╳

Riku dodged through the park’s hills and valleys to get to the center’s tree linings, where he sneaked to stop giving himself away with his magic's light. The stone paths gave no sound as he left Sora lost in trees placed by human design. Riku reached the park’s border and ran into the unknown of the forest. It took many turns for him to feel secure and collapse his back against a tree’s trunk. As he slid down, he rambled under his breath how mad Sora must be and how much steam he must be fuming right now.

_ Thief, betrayer, probably having the laugh of his mind going up and down. What kind of weird scheme did he pull to get his hands on the keychain, and most importantly, why keep it knowing he needed it to wield Oblivion. What a weirdo!_

Tears stung Riku’s eyes, but his throat protested against them with the first notes of a hum. Yes, he should stop overthinking. Sora is not like that. He’s probably more mad that Riku chose to run away, pout with those attractive lips of his at Riku’s intention: not inconvenience Sora with the truth of a drunk action that Riku was not mad at. Maybe Sora will detest him a little for keeping the necklace but it’s fine. Riku closed his eyes and kept humming. 

“…”

Sleep almost got Riku when the melody got louder, and a breath on his neck made all his hairs stand.

Riku almost jumped out of his bones when his friend leaned so close, right hand across Riku’s head and left gripping the black crown pendant. 

His eyes could pierce the sun.

Riku recovered a breath he didn’t know escaped him, crinkled his eyes and yelled in surrender: “Fine fine, you caught me! I know you’re gonna believe me but you’re the one who handed it, ok? I’m sorry I didn’t give it back! I know you were drunk! but did YOU need to do this big russ to get it back?”

Sora just pressed his heavy eyes closer. “The only thing I want back is the other thing I gave you.”

Riku felt a spark fire in his stomach. “You-you know what you’re talking about?”

Sora’s smirk blazed the other’s face red. “Oh, I don’t?” He tilted his head daringly. 

“Then show me.”

Riku’s heartbeat swayed his eyes as he stared at the hand near his chest, then the arm pressing him, then the lips he knew already. Riku took a grounding breath and shut his eyes, daring to place a chaste kiss on Sora’s lips.

Those lips tilted with a force that threw Riku’s neck off balance. Sora pulled Riku’s necklace to keep him stable, taking the momentum to fling himself on Riku’s lap. A sigh escaped him as his heart skipped a beat. He embraced Sora with one arm, twisting his head to interlock with Sora further.

Could Sora feel his heart tremble?

Riku felt the silver crown’s spikes sink into his palm. When did he grab onto it? His grip tightened, giving the kiss his last until he drew back out of breath. His mind cleared and gradually injected Riku with awareness of how many feelings flowed through the kiss. That cloud lifted up when Sora rested to draw circles on Riku’s necklace, resting his head on his heart.

“Man, I’m such an idiot.”

Sora’s tone wasn’t sing-song, but a tinge of resentment pressed Riku’s heart underwater: “Oh really? At least I know now you liked it.”

Green eyes looked away. "O-of course I did, but would it really be fine to presume you did it willingly when you were so drunk you needed help walking?”

Sora pressed Riku’s lip corner, annoyed. “I wasn’t that drunk dummy! I planned to confess and switched party roles to have time to get the necklace!” Riku rubbed his temples. “Still... it wouldn’t been right, because you were not fully aware of yourself.”

Sora left the crown alone and looked up. “Then, why did you keep the necklace?”

Riku scrunched his eyes too fast. He saw stars. “…I really wanted it to be true, specially since it reminded me of the oath I keep in my heart,” Riku graced Sora’s necklace with a smile, “and the possibility you did mean what you did was haunting me.”

Sora blushed furiously like he didn’t start a make out mere seconds ago. Riku continued: “Still, it would be too much to remind you something from when we were five-“

“That’s why I wanted to give it back! To show I still cared, and remembered, and…”Sora cupped Riku from his cheeks to his ears, fingers treading between his sidebangs, “…to be with you. You're always acted the sidelines, but not at my side. I want you there, Riku.”

The larger of two teared up. “Really? you’re ok with someone like me?” 

Sora pouted, breaking Riku into a laugh and hugging Sora back to him to kiss him with passion.

Ever since that date, many eyebrows across the worlds shot up at the sight of a familiar symbol on Riku’s chest. Some squinted in disbelief, others chuckled in diversion with what was obvious. No matter their thoughts, the crowns shone not as proof of their bond,

but that they saw each other, and nodded.

♛♕


End file.
